Professor Barranco 3
Backstory Professor Barranco 3 was, just like the other Rabbids, created through cloning thanks to an unknown mix of chemicals. He spawned from the first Barranco and most likely got his intelligence along with another unknown Barranco, causing him to become only a little bit smarter than the others, while Barranco 3 used his intelligence to dominate over his race and start his own obsession of controlling by taking over everything and everyone in sight. Bio Professor Barranco 3 is the supreme commander of all the Rabbids. He is a Rabbid with one eye blue and one eye red for unknown reasons. He first appeared in Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, as the main antagonist where he was seen leading the Rabbids towards their invasion. His base was infiltrated by Rayman, who fooled the commander by disguising himself as a Rabbid and performing a Rabbid scream. The commander returned as the villain in Raving Rabbids Travel in Time during the ending cinematic, where he is coming up with a new scheme to take over the univerese, which is to change the course of human history by using a washing machine that travels through time and in that scene Professor Barranco 3's final words to the Rabbids before being defeated. However, his plans are foiled by a blue-underweared Rabbid who literally pulls the plug on one of the machines and accidentally destroys the other ones in the process, much to the commander's frustration. The commander made another appearence in Rabbids Alive and Kicking, as the main antagonist once again, where he and the scientist Rabbid where trying to find a way to reproduce the Rabbid community in order to begin a massive invasion. He does so by throwing a cow into the mix, beginning the invasion. Oddly enough, the commander does not appear in any of the mini-games. He does however, host the party game mode. Personality In the Raving Rabbids Games he is shown to be a cruel dictator who lets nothing get in his way, causing his subjects to be afraid of him. Appearance He looks like a normal rabbid except he has a red eye (possibly heterochromia), he is also a bit smaller and has a deeper voice. He wears a general helmet with 4 stars in Rabbids Alive and kicking and also flies in a machine in the same game, Habitat Full Name: Professor Barranco 3 Voice: Yoann Perrier, Relatives: Professor Barranco 2 (clone), Professor Barranco 1 (clone), Allies: Rabbids (formerly), Serguei, Pink, The moon (formerly), Enemies: Rayman, Other Names: The leader rabbid, commander rabbid, the rabbid with one blue eye and the other one red. Weapons: Plunger, Rabbid Machines, Quotes: Bwhabwhaha, BWAAAH!, Fate: His plans were foiled (Raving Rabbids Games), TriviaCategory:Friend-turned-enemy * He is the only member of the Barranco Family to appear in more than one game.(However Barranco 2 doesn't appear at all) * His personality is similiar to the Earl of Lemongrab, a recurring character and the main villain of season 5 of the show Adventure time. Since both are crazy and smart, and both are dictators. * He was most likely created to replace the Emperor Rabbid * He is also similar to Plankton. Both have metabotic lairs, Professor Barranco 3 has a base, Sheldon J. Plankton has a restaurant. * As shown in a trailer for the cancelled Rayman 4 project, he was originally going to have both eyes red all the time, and was to use a hovering rabbid machine for transport. * It is uncertain how old Barranco 3 actually is, as in Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time he is seen in the year 4096, whilst in other appearances he is in 2007 and it's following years. Which would make him 2089 years old at least. * In the beginning cutscene for Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, he is seen holding a copy of Rayman Raving Rabbids 1. Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Smart Rabbids Category:Possible Protagonists Category:Idiots Category:Deceaseds Characters